Random One Shots
by little blueness
Summary: Chapter three: 'The blade was icy, lethal, pressed so close to the tender flesh at the base of her neck."Tell me." he spoke, quiet and foreboding like a wind that brings the storm. "I am not afraid."...'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine. Leave me alone.

This is where I'm going to dump all my little bits and pieces I've written because I've no idea what else to do with them and they're just wasting space on the computer. They will be completely random. So yeah. Welcome to my brain.

**Summary**: this is the most angsty-ist thing I've ever written. I'm not in a very cheery mood. So I thought I'd spread the moodiness. The Last Battle has just ended with the good side winning; Sokka and Katara have a chat. It's under 400 words, so not particularly long.

**Warning:** Character death and foul language and its depressing.

* * *

**The Last Battle: Who Are The Victors? **

"I loved him" is all she can say.

And her brother looks to her in shock. His mouth is open, but immobile, his thoughts flowing like a water fall; to quick for him to grasp. A fragment of his mind registers her position.

The way she stands. She is swaying with the pressure of an unknown weight. He sees his skin on her body and it looks so unlike itself. It should be brown, living, like the forever earth, but it looks cold and empty instead.

He looks into her terrific blue eyes, like the eyes of their lost mother. He struggles to find a hint, the tiniest reason to say that she was lying. She couldn't possibly love _him?_ Instead he finds himself, and his baby sister's poor, innocent heart drowning in her blue eyes.

"What did you say?" He says after moments, his voice incredulous.

"Loved him." She squeaks out between the cracks in her broken heart. Her hands rise to clasp where it would beat. Her knees give way, and her forever protective brother leaps forward to save her from the ground.

"Tell me you're lying. Please…" It sounds like she is crying.

But her eyes are so horribly dry. She looks to her brother, and he feels a slice inside his chest. When he realises, that yes- his naïve, innocent, _darling _baby sister truly fell in love with someone that she cannot have.

"I…I killed him. Why! Why didn't you…just once tell me? Just…" and the waterfall explodes down his cheeks.

"Because that's how it was meant to end._ I_ couldn't save him. How could _you_ Sokka?"

And he holds her tighter. Like she would slip away if he relinquished his hold for a second, letting his tears dampen her hair.

"He was always the enemy." So cold. Her voice is so cold. "How could we get away with loving in a war?"

"_Oh Katara…_" all other words fail him.

"We had no time. Not with his _fucking _father destroying everything and Aang trying to save this_ goddamn_ world."

She is so stiff. And then she isn't, because she leans into her poor murdering brother's arms, with her dry cheek resting on his wet one.

"_Oh _Sokka I wish we had more time. Then I'd tell him that I loved him. If nobody else did then _I did._ _I loved you Zuko_…"

* * *

Its quite nauseatingly cheesy init? Anyhow…

You can leave a comment even if you hate this, I don't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar.

**Summary: **91 words. Short and sweet. Implied character death. Read at your own risk.

**Blood**

She spends a long time hating herself. Sometimes, she goes as far as to hurt herself. To watch the way an icicle slides against her skin. It makes her forget for awhile. But of course, blood is red. And when it leaks from her wounds she remembers him all over again. Red is his colour. The colour he wears the colour he breathes, and was born by. She knows, because she saw it darken her brown hands wet; that his blood is as red as hers.

She can _never _forget that.

* * *

**Authors Note:** er...review? You see the little purple button down there? PUSH IT.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **it's a prologue/intro/excerpt to a knew story idea I was thinking about a while back. Its AU. I haven't quite decided whether its good enough to continue- though I don't really think I'll have the time to anyway. However, since I haven't wrote any fiction in sooo long I thought twas was a good opportunity to practice me sum writing again.

**DISCLAIMER:** This AvETAR you speak off? Tiz not mine.

**Summary: **word count-343. Angst, suggestions of violence. OOC-ness?, Ah! but it is AU! So it can't be OOC!

* * *

UNTITLED

The blade was icy, _lethal_, pressed so close to the tender flesh at the base of her neck. She could feel her pulse; her very heart beating in her throat. She prayed her fear was not visible, not so obvious. She didn't want to look so weak or pathetic in this man's eyes. She prayed her body would not betray her. But the knife bearer could see the tell tale throbbing of a vein jumping under the glistening blade, and he instinctively applied just a little more pressure, pressed slightly more harder but, without breaking skin- _yet._

"Tell me." he spoke, quiet and foreboding like a wind that brings the storm.

"I am not afraid." she stated desperately trying to keep her voice steady.

"I am not asking for your fear. Where is _**he?"**_

"You do know that he's just a child?" she truly wondered if he did, if he was aware how innocent his target was, whether he would continue to be so determined if he knew. There was a flicker in his fierce gaze, she caught it. But it came and went as swift as the flame on a candle. He didn't falter any longer.

He was about to ask again, press the weapon closer still, he may decide to draw blood this time, just a trickle -but their was a sudden sound that interrupted him. He turned his head, she did too trying to focus her eyes over his shoulder, and she prayed, _oh she prayed…._

"Katara?" came the voice of a child. The knife bearer didn't realise he'd breathed very harshly the moment he saw the source of the abrupt sound. A boy dressed in faded orange material, with striking blue markings upon his pale and ever so young looking skin. And his light, grey, confused eyes were looking questioningly towards his direction. The woman behind the blade spoke, ever so gently, her voice reaching out to the strange child like a mother's would.

"Aang." her eyes were glistening, brighter and bluer, softening her features. "its okay." she lied.

* * *

A/N: it needs a title, I couldn't really come up with one- any suggestions? O. and reviews would be lovly.

**PS. MERRY XMAS/HONOKAA/ EID/ NEW YEAR….!XX**


	4. Chapter 4

This is a idea I had for a fic a while ago. Thought I'd dust it off and post it.

**Summary**: Modern AU. Zuko is a patient on a hospital ward, Katara is a nurse.

* * *

**Untilted**

_Smoke_

_Burning_

_Can't see…_

_Pain_

_Can't breathe.._

_Fire!_

The dream dematerialized the moment I snapped my eyes open. I was greeted with no burning walls, no clouds of black choking smoke, no searing pain- but a white ceiling. My body was tired though. Exhausted for reasons I could not understand. I twisted my stiff neck and saw a bed. A man lay on it, his face plugged up with a mask and wires leading out his arms like puppet strings. He breathed deeply, his eyes heavy and shut, unconscious, the dream world having not released him yet.

A figure came between my vision; a woman dressed in white. I looked up following the seams in her uniform, perfectly pressed and clinically stainless. A fob watch hung above her heart, my eyes were to fuzzy to make out the time; a long graceful neck, smooth mocha skin, smiling lips, and perfect blue eyes.

"Good morning Mr Dante. How are you feeling?"

Her serene face lit a torch in me, and I tried my best to respond just as brightly.

"I …" but the bandages on my neck pulled taught and my throat was too dry to allow any words.

"It's okay Mr Dante." The blue eyed woman slipped cool fingers on to the back of my neck, helping me sit up and pressed the rim of a glass against my lower lip.

"Drink" she said. And I drank, in small sips like she instructed. Then she gently pressed my shoulder back in to bed. Sleep came suddenly. I realized I was tired, and my limps like lead. But I wanted to speak.

"Where…" I could recognize me voice, it only confused me further.

"Shh. You have to rest now. There will be plenty of time for talking later." My eyes slid shut on their own accord, my body sinking deeper into the bed.

'Ok….' I heard myself murmur. And then I was asleep.


End file.
